I'm The Only One
by DarkYaoiAngelAF
Summary: Jin's prince comes for a visit. How will Katsuki react? JinxKatsuki


Hey guys! This is my first Love Mode fic. I'm a huge JinxKatsuki shipper. I love them! Hope you guys like my story!

Warning: Bad language. Un-betaed.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Yuki Shimizu. I just play with them. I also don't own the song "I'm the Only One" by Melissa Etheridge. I changed all the she's in the song to he's so it'd bit the song better.

* * *

**I'm The Only One**

_Please baby can__'t you see  
My minds a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well_

They'd gotten into a fight again. They fought a lot but that was the nature of their relationship. This time it had ended different though. Instead of the long hours of make-up sex Katsuki had stormed off. How could anyone blame him? When you find out the long lost love of your sorta-but-not-really boyfriend has come to town and has requested to see your sorta-but-not-really boyfriend you have the right to get angry.

'I thought we had moved past him'

Katsuki hadn't broached the subject of Jin's past with him but when Jin had semi-retired, now only training new hosts, and had Katsuki move in with him he'd taken that as a sign.

_Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other man is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

But when the owner had given Jin the news, Jin accepted with no apparent thoughts to Katsuki at all.

_Go on and hold him till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe him when he tells you  
Nothings wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
Its only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

Why couldn't Jin see? His prince was going to leave him again? Were they going to do the long distance thing? Where did this leave Katsuki?

He needed a drink. Going to his usual haunt he ran into Amagai-senpai.

"Hey Katsuki I just heard. I'm sorry man."

"Fuck Jin. I'm getting shit faced."

"Oh boy."

A few hours later Katsuki sniffled into his 6th drink.

"I hate him. He's an asshole. Why do I put up with him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you stop drinking?"

Katsuki glared at him through his long bangs.

"No way. I'm just getting started. Touma!"

Touma came over and looked at Katsuki.

"I think you've had enough."

"Man, fuck all you guys. I'm going home."

_Please baby cant you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
His eyes and arms and skin wont make  
It go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today_

Staggering out the bar Katsuki headed back towards the B&B. When he opened the door to his and Jin's room the sight that greeted him was unexpected.

Jin.

_Go on and hold him till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe him when he tells you  
Nothings wrong_

"What are you doing here?"

Jin looked at him.

"I live here."

Katsuki glared.

"Done fucking your prince?"

Jin raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think we had sex?"

Katsuki stopped short.

"You didn't?"

"For your information, no. We talked."

"Talked? You?"

"Would you rather we had sex?"

"No! No…I'm just not sure I believe you."

Jin smirked at him and came to stand close in front of him. Very close. Katsuki felt warm breath tickle his ear.

"Would you like me to prove it?"

Wanting to melt into Jin, Katsuki instead pushed him away.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you have sex?"

Sighing Jin raked a hand through his hair.

"Because…"

"Bacause what?"

"Because he has someone he loves."

"Oh so that's it. The prince has someone else. So of course he wouldn't be interested. And here I though you could charm the pants off of anyone."

"Just about."

Katsuki laughed harshly, then looked at Jin sadly.

"You're such a bastard."

"Aren't I though?"

Katsuki was tired. He sighed.

"I'm staying at a friend's place tonight. I'll see you later."

Turning he walked to the door and opened it. At least he triend to open it. He rattled the knob again. Stil the door wouldn't budge. Looking up he saw a hand holding the door closed. Jin's hand. Whirling around he looked at Jin in surprise.

"Maybe that wasn't the only reason nothing happened. Maybe I wasn't interested."

"You? Not interested in sex?"

Jin sighed

"Maybe I'm interested in sex. Just not with him."

Moving closer he pressed Katsuki into the door. Katsuki could feel that "interest" pushing into his stomach.

_But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

Katsuki's voice came out as a squeek.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

Katsuki sighed.

"You won't give me an inch, will you?"

Sighing he wrapped his arms around Jin's neck.

"You know I'm the only one who'll love you this much."

His answer was a smirk before Jin closed the gap between their lips.


End file.
